Les Dieux aussi peuvent souffrir
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Il n'y a pas que les demi-Dieux qui sont les proies de terribles souffrances. Les Dieux peuvent souffrir, eux-aussi et parfois, ce qu'ils ressentent les change au plus profond d'eux-même. Recueil d'OS.


**Titre : La raison du serment**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan**

**Personnages principaux de l'OS : Apollon et Artémis**

**Rating : K+**

* * *

**La raison du serment**

_Ils étaient assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils s'entendaient à merveille et ils avaient développé une complicité que même les plus grands des Dieux leur enviaient. Car oui, même Zeus, Hadès et Poséidon auraient tout donné pour vivre dans une entente aussi bonne que celle qui liait Artémis et Apollon. _

_Les jumeaux du Dieu de la Foudre ne pouvaient rien faire l'un sans l'autre, ce qui avait eu le don d'amuser leur mère quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Léto les aimait malgré le fait qu'elle savait que leur père était un Dieu et elle les avait élevés avec un amour maternel hors du commun, prenant conscience, hélas, de leur immortalité. _

_Déjà très proches auparavant, les enfants de Zeus avaient fini par renforcer leurs liens affectifs suite à la mort de leur génitrice, montrant à tout le monde qu'ils se soutenaient mutuellement dans toutes les épreuves. Désormais, ils ne se quittaient plus, peu importait ce que pouvaient vouloir les autres Dieux._

_- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer à l'Olympe, nous avons le conseil ce soir._

_- Ils peuvent nous attendre, rétorqua Apollon à sa sœur._

_Il se sentait bien, là, dans les bois, en compagnie de sa jumelle. Elle représentait tout pour lui, elle était sa sœur, sa confidente, sa meilleure amie mais aussi son amour. Quand il la voyait, sous les rayons couchants du soleil, il la trouvait magnifique, encore plus belle que la Déesse de la Beauté elle-même. Bien sûr, il se gardait bien de le dire à Aphrodite car cette dernière aurait vite compris les sentiments qui animaient le Dieu de la Musique. _

_Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment moral d'aimer une personne du même sang, même si les exemples étaient nombreux parmi les Olympiens, à commencer par leur père. Zeus avait eu des enfants avec ses propres sœurs et ne se cachait pas. Le seul problème, c'était qu'Apollon avait remarqué que le Dieu du Ciel cherchait à courtiser de plus en plus Artémis, sa fille. C'était pour cela que le Dieu Guérisseur passait son temps avec sa jumelle, pour la protéger du chef des Dieux mais aussi pour profiter de sa douce compagnie._

_- Ne tardons pas, Hélios va avoir fini son dernier tour._

_La Déesse faisait référence au Dieu du Soleil et à son char flamboyant, sous entendant que l'astre n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Son jumeau poussa un léger soupir puis se leva, entraînant sa sœur avec lui. Il lâcha sa main puis la dévisagea longuement, admirant les reflets du crépuscule dans sa chevelure auburn, s'attardant sur son regard envoûtant. _

_Elle haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que son frère attendait puis elle sursauta quand il prit son visage dans ses mains. Un instant plus tard, leurs lèvres étaient scellées par un doux baiser, Apollon n'ayant pu résister à la tentation de goûter au fruit interdit. Artémis se dégagea, choquée, puis elle recula et disparut, se rendant sur l'Olympe par ses propres moyens. Son frère fit de même, apparaissant ensuite près de la salle du Conseil où presque tous les Dieux principaux étaient réunis. _

_Quand il alla s'asseoir à sa place, il remarqua l'absence d'Hermès et de Poséidon. A ses côtés, sa sœur se tenait bien droite, échangeant quelques mots avec Athéna, une de leurs demi-sœurs. Elle n'avait plus son air troublé mais Apollon vit que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il avait été idiot de céder à ses pulsions et, maintenant, il craignait qu'elle se mette à l'éviter, ce qui le blesserait au plus profond de son cœur._

_- Et quelle est son excuse ?_

_- Il part du principe qu'il est trop vieux pour continuer._

_La discussion entre les deux retardataires parvenait aux oreilles des Dieux réunis dans la salle, Dieux qui s'étaient tus pour écouter attentivement. Le Dieu de la Mer et le Dieu messager entrèrent enfin, continuant de déblatérer sur la nouvelle apportée par Hermès. Zeus se leva, dominant la pièce de sa haute stature puis il ordonna le silence, faisant ainsi se taire les deux nouveaux venus._

_- Quelle nouvelle m'apportes-tu, mon fils ?_

_- Hélios a décidé de céder sa place. Le problème, c'est que Séléné a suivi le même raisonnement… Nous n'avons plus de Dieu du Soleil et de Déesse de la Lune…_

_- La situation est grave, en effet. S'ils renient ce qu'ils sont, les mortels vont finir par nous oublier._

_Aucun Dieu ne parlait tant le message apporté par Hermès était surprenant. Rares étaient les Dieux capables de vouloir abandonner leurs fonctions mais, là, ils étaient deux. Et en plus, ceux qui se désistaient symbolisaient les deux principes fondamentaux auxquels les humains se raccrochaient le plus. Sans soleil et sans lune, comment allaient-ils faire pour s'en sortir ? Les cultes allaient dépérir peu à peu et, comme Zeus l'avait souligné, le panthéon tout entier de l'Olympe finirait par tomber dans l'oubli, rendant ainsi les Dieux complètement inutiles._

_- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Athéna, il nous faut absolument les remplacer. Le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur et si nous nous opposons à Hélios et Séléné, ils seraient capables de plonger le monde dans une obscurité éternelle._

_- Tes mots ne sont que sagesse, ma fille, mais nous ne pouvons pas décider de ça à la légère._

_- Pourquoi ne pas choisir deux de tes enfants pour reprendre le flambeau, ajouta Hestia avec douceur._

_Déesse du foyer, elle savait quand le moment était opportun pour rassembler les familles ou pour les diviser. Actuellement, elle voyait là un moyen de faire en sorte que Zeus remarquât enfin qu'il avait une famille nombreuse à ses côtés, et des descendants qui lui étaient toujours fidèle. Le Dieu de la Foudre parcourut l'assemblée du regard, s'attardant sur chacun de ses enfants, réfléchissant à ceux qui pourraient facilement ajouter à leurs fonctions actuelles celles abandonnées par Hélios et Séléné. La révélation lui sauta aux yeux au moment où il observa ses jumeaux, l'un à côté de l'autre, l'une irradiant d'une beauté pâle presque lunaire et l'autre flamboyant comme le soleil._

_- Si je m'en tiens à ce que ma sœur vient de me proposer, je me dois de faire un choix pour que les astres aient de nouveau des divinités pour les représenter. Face à cette décision, j'ai l'honneur de nommer mon fils, Apollon, Dieu du Soleil et ma fille, Artémis, Déesse de la Lune._

_Les jumeaux échangèrent des regards surpris, se demandant si leur père était conscient de ses propres paroles. En plus de régler le problème, Zeus avait une autre idée en tête : en accordant ainsi une nouvelle responsabilité à sa fille, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le remercie en s'offrant à lui. Le Dieu de la Musique avait bien vu le regard indécent de son père se poser sur sa jumelle et il s'était tendu, s'attendant à une remarque de la part du chef des Dieux. La Déesse de la Chasse décida de briser le silence, se levant de son trône, gardant sa prestance._

_- Si tel est le souhait de notre père, je m'y conforme. J'accepte de prendre les responsabilités de Séléné, en plus des miennes._

_- Je suis sur le même avis que ma sœur, se contenta de dire Apollon._

_Si elle faisait quelque chose, alors il le ferait aussi, par mesure de prudence. Et aussi par mesure de sécurité, pour continuer à veiller sur elle au cas où Zeus mette en marche un plan pour la faire sienne. Le Dieu de la Foudre vit le regard suspicieux de son fils et fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait compris ce qu'il pensait. _

_Il s'éclaircit la gorge et les remercia en leur donnant leurs nouvelles fonctions, se dépêchant pour passer le plus rapidement possible à la suite du Conseil. Il y eut quelques informations sur certains héros puis la réunion se termina, libérant les différents Dieux qui purent vaquer à leurs occupations._

_- Apollon, j'aimerais te parler, lui murmura sa jumelle. A cause de tout à l'heure…_

_Le nouveau Dieu du Soleil hocha la tête puis quitta la salle avec elle, se dirigeant vers une des multiples pièces de l'Olympe. Artémis s'assura que personne ne pourrait les déranger puis elle planta son regard dans celui de son frère, cherchant à analyser le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle était encore chamboulée par le baiser de son jumeau et le pire était qu'elle aurait tout donné pour ressentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. De telles pensées la dérangeaient mais d'un autre côté, celui le moins rationnel, elle ne voyait pas le problème sachant que les Dieux étaient toujours au-dessus de tout, y compris des règles imposées aux mortels._

_- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à agir de la sorte ?_

_- Mon amour pour toi._

_Quatre mots, quatre pauvres mots qui suffisaient à transpercer le cœur de la Déesse comme une flèche. Elle aurait préféré l'entendre dire autre chose, elle aurait préféré croire qu'il avait fait ça par défi ou pour s'amuser mais ce n'était pas le cas. La révélation des sentiments de son frère réussit à la faire douter car, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ressentait exactement la même chose. _

_Elle avait mis plus de temps que lui à trouver à quoi correspondait les émotions qu'elle éprouvait quand elle était à ses côtés mais, maintenant qu'elle avait mis un nom dessus, elle avait peur. Ce n'était pas la peur de l'aimer, non, loin de là, mais la peur du regard des autres Dieux, eux qui représentaient une grande famille, sa grande famille._

_- Apollon … Tu devrais réfléchir vraiment à ce que tu as d…_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase car il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Il l'aimait, c'était la seule chose importante qui comptait pour lui et, à voir le temps d'attente de sa jumelle, ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il n'hésita pas et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, goûtant à nouveau à ce fruit défendu. Artémis, cette fois-ci, ne recula pas et approfondit le baiser, s'agrippant à son frère comme à une bouée de sauvetage. _

_Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils échangeaient leur passion, leur amour interdit, le maelström de sentiments contradictoires et leur désir naissant. Le Dieu de la Musique défit le chignon de sa sœur, passant avec délice une main dans ses cheveux auburn si différents de sa chevelure blonde. La Déesse sourit contre les lèvres de son jumeau puis elle se détacha un peu de lui, l'admirant. Juste en l'observant, elle se dit que sa nouvelle fonction de Dieu solaire lui allait à merveille tant il resplendissait, même dans l'obscurité qui tombait peu à peu au dehors._

_- Dois-je toujours réfléchir ? demanda-t-il._

_- Toi non, mais moi oui… Tu t'es peut-être habitué à ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est pas mon cas._

_- Tu changeras vite d'avis !_

_Il lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires et la serra contre lui. Il l'aimait tant ! Il était heureux de ne plus avoir à lui mentir pour cet amour. Et aussi heureux qu'elle partage ses sentiments. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus mais ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Athéna passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte puis entra quand elle les vit. Elle les félicita pour leurs nouvelles fonctions mais critiqua tout de même les décisions prises par Hélios et Séléné._

_- On ne prévient pas à la dernière minute. A la place de notre père, je serais allée les voir pour leur dire mon point de vue !_

_- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais on ne peut pas non plus leur reprocher, répliqua Apollon. Cela fait déjà un petit moment qu'Hélios se plaignait de ses fonctions, nous aurions dû nous préparer à son abandon._

_- D'accord pour Hélios, consentit la Déesse de la Sagesse, mais Séléné n'avait aucune raison de le faire !_

_- Quand elle a appris que son frère abandonnait ses fonctions, elle a peut-être simplement voulu passer du temps avec lui, rétorqua Artémis. La famille est quelque chose de précieux pour nous tous._

_Elle espérait que les rougeurs de ses joues passent inaperçues aux yeux de sa demi-sœur, se voyant mal lui expliquer pourquoi elle était ainsi. Son jumeau se retint de sourire et garda son air sérieux face à Athéna. Cette dernière était en pleine réflexion sur leurs paroles, cherchant une opposition mais elle ne trouva rien et préféra abandonner la joute verbale. Ils changèrent de sujet puis discutèrent entre eux une bonne partie de la soirée sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. A l'aube, Athéna finit par les quitter, ayant beaucoup de projets en tête pour sa journée._

_- Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Apollon à sa jumelle._

_- Je pensais chasser. Viens avec moi te détendre un peu avant de rejoindre Arès. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas alors autant passer un agréable début de journée._

_Le Dieu des Arts grimaça en se rappelant qu'il devait avoir une entrevue avec le Dieu de la Guerre. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas d'accord sur le moyen de tuer facilement lors des combats, le premier préférant l'arc et le second misant sur la force d'un combat singulier à l'arme blanche. Comme Arès détestait qu'on le contrarie, il avait demandé à Apollon de venir le voir afin que le problème soit définitivement réglé._

_- J'espère que notre demi-frère ne va pas en faire de trop, je ne suis pas prêt pour finir ma vie aux Enfers._

_- Tu n'auras qu'à lui montrer ce que vaut le Dieu de la Chasse._

_Les deux Dieux prirent le chemin de monde mortel et chassèrent tranquillement. Apollon quitta sa sœur pour aller à son rendez-vous avec le Dieu de la Guerre et elle attendit qu'il soit parti avant de se laisser glisser le long d'un tronc. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux, devenant la proie de centaines de questions. Depuis quand éprouvait-elle donc autant de sentiments pour son jumeau ? Pourquoi son esprit ne lui remettait pas les idées claires sur cet amour interdit ? Et pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que son frère soit le seul à la comprendre autant ?_

_Elle connaissait déjà toutes les réponses mais si elle faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. Ses sentiments pour Apollon remontaient déjà à un long moment mais elle avait fini par les cacher au fond d'elle, comprenant que ce n'était pas du tout moral d'éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un qui partageait le même sang. Son esprit n'allait rien lui dire car tout en elle était d'accord pour qu'elle vive une belle histoire avec lui. Et pour finir, c'était le Destin et rien de plus qui faisait en sorte que seul son jumeau la comprenne aussi bien._

_Elle entendit à peine Hestia qui était venue s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais, quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle releva la tête. La Déesse de la Famille put ainsi apercevoir des larmes sur les joues de sa nièce mais elle garda le silence, préférant ne pas la déranger. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Artémis mais elle ne lui avait rien dit, attendant de voir l'évolution des choses. Elle pensait que son nouveau poste de Déesse de la Lune allait la réjouir bien plus que ça mais elle avait eu tort, finalement. Oui, la fille de Zeus avait ressenti de la joie un court instant mais désormais, elle était troublée par bien plus de choses._

_- Dis-moi ce qui te perturbe, Artémis._

_- Je ne peux pas, souffla la sœur d'Apollon. _

_- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme Aphrodite. Jamais les secrets qui me sont confiés ne seront révélés._

_- Si ton cœur et ta raison te dictaient deux conduites différentes, que ferais-tu ? Si ta raison essayait de te faire comprendre que les élans de ton cœur sont immoraux, la suivrais-tu pour autant ? Je suis la proie d'un bien cruel dilemme et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix et de réduire mon existence à un cauchemar._

_Elle ne continua pas sur sa lancée, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais finir sa phrase. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya ses larmes, se maudissant d'être aussi faible. Les sanglots commençaient à refaire surface mais elle les retint au fond d'elle. Elle était une Déesse, pas une simple et faible humaine !_

_- Tout dépend du choix qui t'incombe Artémis. Et de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Je ne peux pas t'aider si je n'en sais pas plus. Serais-tu en train de t'attacher à quelqu'un ?_

_- Oui, murmura la nouvelle Déesse lunaire._

_Mais elle n'en dit pas plus, ce qui n'échappa pas à la protectrice du foyer. Elle fronça les sourcils puis posa une main apaisante sur le bras de sa nièce. Elle voulait connaître les raisons qui poussaient la Déesse de la Chasse à être si renfermée sur elle-même. Ce fut au moment où elle allait poser une question qu'Hestia remarqua l'absence d'Apollon. Rares étaient les fois où les jumeaux de Zeus n'étaient pas ensembles et un doute l'envahit soudain._

_- Tu parles de cœur et de raison. T'es-tu éprise d'un humain pour être aussi triste ?_

_- Non, et ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde._

_- Dans ce cas, je suppose que ton frère n'est pas étranger à cette affaire._

_Artémis se releva d'un bond en lançant un regard surpris à sa tante. Comment faisait-elle pour en découvrir autant alors qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien dit ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait mentionné le fait que ses sentiments étaient immoraux ? Elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement, très rapidement. Une nouvelle peur venait de la traverser mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait eue auparavant. Elle craignait qu'Hestia ne révèle à tout le monde la vérité. Cette dernière se leva à son tour, époussetant sa robe doucement, cherchant à ne pas précipiter les choses. Elle souhaitait que sa nièce se confie d'elle-même._

_- J'aime Apollon mais d'un amour interdit. C'est mon frère, mon jumeau, je ne devrais pas l'aimer autant. Mais quand je le vois, je me sens étrange, comme si mon monde était centré sur lui. Sa lumière éclaire mes jours, son sourire me rend heureuse et sa présence est la seule chose dont je ne pourrai jamais me passer._

_- C'est donc pour cela que tu as peur ? Tu crains qu'il s'éloigne de toi en apprenant les sentiments que tu as à son égard ?_

_- Il les connait déjà. C'est même lui qui a fait le premier pas … J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais l'impression que mon amour pour lui avait évolué et quand il m'a révélé ce qu'il ressentait, j'ai compris. Lui et moi, nous nous aimons mais c'est immoral !_

_- Soyez heureux, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire Artémis. Zeus a eu des enfants avec mes deux sœurs qui étaient aussi les siennes. N'oublie pas les actes de ton père et dis-toi que vous ne faites rien de mal._

_Artémis sentit son cœur se serrer car elle ne croyait pas ce que lui disait Hestia. Apollon et elle enfreignaient toutes les lois en se comportant comme des enfants et ce n'était pas parce que leur père avait eu un comportement similaire qu'ils devaient suivre son exemple. Voyant que sa nièce n'allait pas changer d'avis, Hestia soupira puis décida de la laisser seule, retournant ainsi sur l'Olympe. La Déesse de la Chasse ne la vit pas partir mais elle eut conscience du flot de magie. Quand elle se retourna et qu'elle remarqua l'absence de sa tante, elle hocha simplement la tête._

_La fille de Zeus soupira avant de se rendre près d'une rivière avec l'intention de se baigner. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements puis entra doucement dans l'eau en y plongeant entièrement avant de fermer les yeux. La sensation de fraicheur sur sa peau lui faisait du bien et la détendait, ce qui était le moment idéal pour réfléchir. Pourtant, elle n'en eut pas le temps car elle remonta vite à la surface, ayant senti que quelque chose approchait. Son arc était trop loin mais, avec un peu de chance, ce n'était peut-être qu'un animal._

_- Tu peux te calmer sœurette, ce n'est que moi._

_- Arrête de me faire peur, Apollon._

_Elle sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers lui sans prendre la peine de se vêtir. Un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, humant son parfum. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et la passion leur serra le cœur. Quand ils se séparèrent, Artémis sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de son jumeau et un sentiment d'impuissance naquit en elle. Comment expliquer ça à l'ensemble des Dieux ?_

_Elle se rhabilla en vitesse puis retourna sur l'Olympe en compagnie de son frère. Ils étaient à peine arrivés que Zeus demanda à les voir, ce qui inquiéta vite la Déesse. Leur père n'avait aucune raison particulière à vouloir leur parler alors pourquoi se manifestait-il soudain ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec l'amour qui les liait, Apollon et elle ? Un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut et son jumeau prit sa main avant de la serrer, lui montrant qu'il était là, lui aussi. Ils se rendirent dans la salle où le chef des Olympiens les attendait et ils soutinrent son regard orageux._

_- Je crois que nous avons plusieurs choses à nous dire, commença Zeus avec sérieux. Sachez que je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai bien compris ce qui vous lie. Léto n'aurait jamais apprécié de savoir que ses enfants entretenaient une liaison incestueuse._

_- Tu peux parler, marmonna Apollon. Perséphone est la fille de ta sœur, à la dernière nouvelle …_

_- Silence ! tonna son père. Je dirige les Dieux et vous devez respecter mes lois. Vous avez donc le choix : soit vous continuez à vivre votre amour immoral et vous finirez vite dans le royaume d'Hadès, soit vous décidez de vous séparer._

_- Je préfère encore vivre en Enfer que de passer l'éternité sans lui ! rétorqua Artémis._

_Zeus s'avança vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa fille. Il tendit une main vers son visage et effleura sa joue, une lueur malsaine dans le regard._

_- Continue comme ça ma fille, et tu seras vite la prochaine Reine de l'Olympe._

_La Déesse savait maintenant de quoi son jumeau avait toujours tenté de la protéger et elle recula. Sa main était toujours dans celle de son frère et elle pouvait le sentir trembler de colère. Elle lui lança un regard et remarqua qu'il dévisageait leur père avec beaucoup de haine. Elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire de son avenir en comprenant qu'elle n'aurait jamais la paix tant qu'elle continuerait à aimer son frère. Son Destin était écrit d'avance, elle en avait conscience depuis longtemps. L'Oracle de Delphes lui avait déjà révélé ce qu'elle deviendrait mais elle n'y avait jamais cru. Désormais, c'était la fin de son espoir qu'elle devait affronter._

_- Je jure sur le Styx de vivre dans le célibat et de garder éternellement ma virginité._

_A peine son serment fut-il prononcé qu'Artémis lâcha la main de son jumeau et changea d'apparence, revenant à celle qu'elle avait quand elle était âgée de douze ans. Elle était certaine, de cette manière, de ne plus attirer son frère. Apollon voulut croire qu'il se trompait, qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar mais c'était pourtant bien clair : Artémis venait de prononcer un vœu qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre. Zeus eut une expression indéchiffrable mais son fils comprit qu'il n'était pas satisfait du tout par le comportement de sa fille._

_A partir de ce jour, le lien qui avait commencé à s'établir entre les jumeaux divins s'estompa. Artémis se lança corps et âme dans la Chasse et finit par recruter des suivantes qui devenaient ses Chasseresses. Elle acceptait toutes les filles, que ce soient des demi-Déesses ou de simples humaines. L'art d'Apollon se dégrada, ses poèmes perdant leur légendaire beauté. Il commença à faire de plus en plus de voyage entre l'Olympe et les mortelles, passant la nuit dans les bras d'humaines. Leur futur qui aurait pu être plus beau sombrait dans la tristesse._

- J'espère que tu as bien compris la morale de mon histoire, Annabeth. Il ne faut jamais s'opposer au Destin.

- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça, Luke ?

- Parce qu'il y a des choses que j'ai apprises à force de savoir écouter… Dors, maintenant, nous devons être en forme pour aller à la colonie, demain. Et puis, je dois aller prendre le tour de garde de Thalia.

Annabeth regarda son ami sortir de la grotte et elle bailla longuement. Elle se demandait s'il y avait du vrai dans ses propos ou si ce n'était qu'un récit mythologique pour faire la morale aux enfants…


End file.
